Blair Witch Sleepover
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: A story about my experience watching 'The Blair Witch Project' for the first time. Kind of scary for me and somewhat dramatic...in a way. Rated T for mild language.


**This is a story about how i was scared shitless after watching 'The Blair Witch Project'. I got bored so i decided to write about it. I dont care if you think i'm some scardy cat that's scared of her own shadow because that's true at times. If this story is bad, i wrote it in a half hour so now you know why it sucks. ok i've bored you enough with my talking so go ahead and read it.**

**Oh yeah! i didn't put the names of the people in the movie mainly cause i dont know them at the moment and i just called them random things to make it a little funnier. Sorry if it bothers you.**

* * *

I was soooo excited to be going to Rochelle's house for a sleepover for her birthday! All of my friends were going to be there. Ashley, Natalie, Alyssa, Evelyn, Michaela, Sean (his parents let him stay), and Rochelle of course.

When I got there, Ashley and Sean were already there. We played some video games and fooled around until the others got there. When everyone finally got there, we went into Rochelle's hot tub, started acting stupid, blah, blah, blah, blah.

We got into our PJ's after getting out of the hot tub and went downstairs to watch a movie. Of course my friends wanted to watch a scary movie. I remember Ashley and Rochelle planning on what scary movies to bring a week or so before her party.

I didn't like scary movies. Still don't. I hate them!! Every time I watch one I end up being paranoid and unable to sleep in my room, which is in the basement. My friends decided to watch 'The Blair Witch Project'. Fun.

"How scary is it?" I asked.

"Not too scary," Ashley replied. "It's more of a physiological movie and not the kind that makes you jump."

"Oh yeah cause that's _WAY_ better then any other scary movie." I rolled my eyes. I use sarcasm at least twice a day. That was probably my fifth time that day.

"Oh yeah Madi," Ashley continued. "This movie hits you an hour after you watch the movie."

"Ummm, ok." I didn't like that at all. It kind of scared me the way she said it.

We started watching the movie. Michaela was on my right and Rochelle on my left. Sean was right above me cause we were on the floor and he was on the couch. Ashley was sitting beside him. I think Evelyn was beside Michaela and Alyssa beside her. I'm not sure.

The movie was fine for the first hour or so. I wasn't scared like I thought I would have been: when the movie started. In case you didn't notice yet. I'm a scardy cat. I'm scared of almost everything. My friends love to scare me when they get the chance.

I started to get scared around the ending of the movie. They found the guys teeth and crap in a piece of his shirt, there were only two left, and they go into an old house in the middle of god damned nowhere! Oh no!! Don't go into the house you idiots! Too late, they did.

By now, Michaela and I were clinging very tightly to Sean's legs. Oh boy!! What's His Name is running downstairs!! No What's His Name!! Don't do it!! NOOOO!!

Now we are with What's Her Face. She is going to find What's His Name!! No!! Not you, too!! Don't go downstairs! Aw damn it you idiot! She's going down. It goes to a camera with no one we know holding it!! Who's holding the freaking camera!?!?! She's going, going, going… AHHHHH!! She sees What's His Name is in the corner!! She screams. The unknown person drops the camera…the movie is over.

Thank god the movie was over!! I couldn't take anymore! I was hiding under Sean's legs and even after the movie was over and the lights were on, I didn't come out. I was too scared.

"Madi! The movie's over!" Natalie said as she tried pulling me. I didn't want to be seen, tears of fear could be seen in my eyes and I didn't want anyone to see them. She finally pulled me out and I covered my face with my hands.

Natalie hugged me but I didn't want to be hugged. I need some space at that moment. I viciously pulled away from her and grabbed my pillow and buried my face into it.

Little time passed and I lifted my face from the pillow. Everyone was gone except for Evelyn, Michaela, and Sean.

"Are you ok Madi?" Sean asked me.

I shook my head. He patted me knee. Before his hand pulled away, I grabbed onto it and held it until I felt better. I needed to feel that someone was with me when I was scared but I don't need people hovering over me and holding me as tightly as they could.

I let go of his hand and buried my face in my pillow again. Ashley came down and sat with us once Sean left to go upstairs.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

When I was done, I opened the door to find that my friends were gone. I was downstairs…alone.

I felt scared. I grabbed my pillow and ran upstairs. My friends saw me running up the stairs, shock could be seen in their eyes.

"Oh my god!! Madi was still downstairs!!" Natalie yelled. By now I was bawling. Mostly because I was scared but also because my friends didn't even hear me when I said I was going to the bathroom and they forgot about me and went upstairs. They hugged me and comforted me.

Ashley hugged me tight as everyone left for the living room.

"I don't want to be left alone. Ever." I mumbled.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I don't want to be left alone. Not again. Never again." I sobbed. She was much taller then me. She wasn't skinny but not fat either so she's comfy to hug. I like hugging her.

Alyssa gave me a lot of hugs. We like giving each other hugs. It's nice. All was, somewhat, well again after we watched 'Atlantis'. I finally found out that the main character's voice actor is Michael J. Fox. That helped me forget about the movie but it still lurked in my head. A tiny bomb in my fears just waiting to explode.

We tried to sleep for three hours but we had no luck. Except for Sean who fell asleep beside me and started snoring louder then a lawnmower. Snoring is always funny to me and I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing waking up everyone that actually fell asleep.

We gave up trying to sleep after I woke everyone up with my laughing. I still felt quite paranoid. I was rocking back and forth when I was sitting in a tiny circle with Ashley, Michaela, and Sean. Sean gave me a hug. It made me feel better but I was still scared. Damn movie!! This happens every time only this time was a bit worse.

"I know what can cheer you up Madi!" Sean smiled.

"What?" I mumbled.

"In the morning, you and I are going to the mall and getting Pokemon Platinum!"

I smiled. That'll be the day it first comes out, where I live. Sean and I had been talking about it for months so it did get my mind off the movie for a while.

At 6:00am in the morning we finally fell asleep for three hours. We only got three hours of sleep that night. Joy.

The next morning was fun. We had our breakfast, got ready to go home, I went to the mall with Sean and got Pokemon Platinum, and I played the game for hours.

The only problem was sleeping. I'm ashamed to say that I had to sleep in my mom's room that night and then I camped out in my younger sister's room for a week. Yeah, that's what happens when I watch scary movies but, mind you, 'The Blair Witch Project' was the worst one since it was a psychologically scary movie.

I will never forget that party and I will never forget when What's His Name was in the corner and you could hear What's Her Face screaming in the background.

Never.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I'm not sure myself. I think it's bad but say what you like about it. most of it is true so im sorry its not all fictiony...*pouts***


End file.
